Neil Jons
|Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Akarv |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Yonarki |Born=November 7, 2 AE |Died=November 14, 79 AE |Status=Deceased |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Male |Eyes=Green |Hair=Brunette |Height=5'11" |Weight=183 lbs |Personal Section?=Yes |Occupation1=Politician |Occupation2=President |Years Active=20-49 AE |Political Party=Populous Party |Religion=Neutrality (Belief) Neutrality |Other Section?=Yes |Other Section Title=Presidential Information |OtherLeft1= Preceded by Alan Fruith (41 - 44) |OtherRight1= Succeeded by Jeffery Michaels (49 - 53) }} Neil Jons was an Akarvian senator and president infamous for being the first Populous candidate to win the Presidency, and for being one of Alan Fruith's largest political opponents during the Akarv-Fhia War. He is remembered for very little else due to his isolationist policies and generally "laid back" personality. Neil Jons first entered the political world at the age of 18 when he ran for a position in the nations Senate in 20 AE. Unfortunately for him he was challenged by the incumbent candidate and found himself overwhelmingly defeated. Not one to get discouraged, Jons spent the next four years working odd jobs and studying politics in his free time. He ran again in 24 AE, and this time he succeeded. Jons joined the Senate just as Mason Trah was beginning his presidency, and Jons immediately found himself on the offensive, trying to tame his militaristic policies that came in the form of an airship fleet and the appointment of Wer military commander Rory Sven. His status as a freshmen Senator caused his voice to largely fall on deaf ears, but he managed to appeal to a growing community of Akarvians discontent with the policies of Trah and the growing Karavist Party. In 29 AE, after the end of the Heran-Tripolian War, Jons and several of his political allies came together to aid in the formation of a new political party, one they named the "Populous Party". Multiple senators, including Jons, used their position as Senators to support the campaigns of several of the party's prospective candidates, and in the 32 AE election approximately 30% of the Senate's members identified as members of the party. Of course, the 32 AE saw the election of Gordon Hull, the first Karavist candidate to win the presidency. Members of the Populous Party actively opposed many of the Karavist policies being pushed through the Senate, but found themselves relatively unoffended by Hull, who spent most of his time strengthening the nations diplomatic strength and outwards expansion rather than focusing on the military. Nevertheless, the Populous Party intended to challenge Hull in the 36 AE election, and it rallied behind Jons as its candidate. Unfortunately Hull's popularity prevailed and Jons found himself defeated, and because he dedicated all of his time to his campaign he was no longer a member of the Senate. He spent the next four years of his career acting as a leader in the Populous Party, helping it expand and reach more and more Akarvians. He fully intended to run for the Presidency again in 40 AE, but as the election approached it became clear that Karavist candidate Teresa Silvia and independent Alan Fruith were the front runners. In an effort to expand his parties influence, Jons approached Fruith with an offer of alliance: The Populous Party would back him with their resources if he supported their members, and took Jons on as his Vice President. Fruith accepted, and after Silvia mysteriously passed away he won the presidency. It became clear to both Jons and the rest of Akarv that they had made a mistake with Fruith very early on, as his entire first year was spent largely locked away in his own chambers. Even Jons struggled to communicate with him, and the Senate found that their bills were often outright ignored. Fruith only came out of his shell when Fhia experienced a hostile takeover, which prompted Fruith to declare war on the small nation to "liberate" it. While Fruith had high ranking military allies that ensured the war occurred, many in the military, government, and nation itself were baffled by it. Jons, Fruith's own vice president, became his single most vocal critic, demanding Fruith back down. Fruith didn't listen of course, and the Akarv-Fhia War went on until Fallnavor and Scavoran's intervention in 43 AE. Before Fruith could retaliate the Akarvian Senate, led by Jons himself, moved to impeach Fruith. By March of 44 AE Fruith had been fully removed from power, and in a joint action with the International Council of Voldrania he was exiled. As the Vice President Jons filled in for Fruith during the last few months of the Presidency, allowing him to undo some of the damage caused by Fruith in the last three years. Fortunately for Jons he had been recognized by most of the nation as a leader in the anti-Fruith movement, so when he ran for the presidency at the end of the year he found himself elected the nations seventh president. Jons spent most of his Presidency undoing the damage Fruith had done to Fhia, Akarvian morale, and the nations image around the world. This came at the cost of neglecting the military, which saw a its growth halted and its active development ended so the money could be used elsewhere. Expansion efforts were ended and many of Akarv's far away territories and colonies became neglected, such as the Ghernian Tedre colony. Despite this, the Populous Party experienced a boom in membership due to the disillusionment from the war, and its members occupied a majority of Senate seats. Jons quiet presidency ended in 48 AE when he made the decision not to seek reelection, instead choosing to help promote his Vice President Jeffery Michaels to the position. Michaels won, and became the nations eighth President. Jons then spent the next 12 years as the leader of the Populous Party, retiring only when the Fall of Voldrania occurred. He was one of the few Voldranian presidents to see New Voldrania, and barring Adam Pyro, was the only Voldranian President to witness the Nether War in the mid 70s. Jons passed away quietly in his sleep in 79 AE, a week after his birthday. Category:Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Akarvians Category:Politicians Category:Leaders Category:Deceased